Please, Come Soon
by indigobynoir
Summary: Everyone has moved on with their lives. Everyone except for Yuugi, who is forced to lead his old life and forget the person who changed it completely. But Yuugi will never forget him.   ShortSad Fic.


I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters. It belongs to Kazuki Tashahasi. (Or something like that.)

I felt like I should make a short story about Yuugi and the aftermath of the death of Yami. I'd like to imagine Yuugi living life happily, but then I'd like to have Yami stay. So you can't always be happy. It was short, and I wrote it off the top of my head after listening to "All Good Things" by Nelly Furtado. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Yami: Before you all read this, I wanna tell Yuugi, I love you so much hikari. I will never leave you again.

Yuugi: -nods- I love you too Yami.

Lammii: Good, now on to the more depressing story. I was tempted to call it "Never Had A Dream Come True." But I'll save that for some other songfic in the future. It's a great song on Yuugi's behalf. Here's the size=1 width=100% noshade>

**Please, Come Soon.**

The world didn't seem the same. Although, nothing had changed. Domino was the same, and all the people in it were the same. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba Kaiba, were still working on their Duelling Contests, giving them millions of dollars in cash, making them a lot more richer than they needed. They tried to make Yuugi attend, but Yuugi always declined.

Anzu Mazaki, one of Yuugi's best friends, had travelled away from Japan and onto America to achieve her dreams as a professional dancer. She still sent him letters, trying her best to keep in touch. Yuugi never replied.

Katsuya Jonouchi, another one of Yuugi's treasured friends had become a teacher in one of Kaiba's new schools - Duelling Academy or what Yuugi liked to call Become-A-Kaiba Academy. He was doing well with his life, living with his little sister and always invited Yuugi to spend time with him outside of his school times. Yuugi never accepted.

Hiroto Honda, again one of Yuugi's close friends had continued school to become a doctor. He wrote books on medicine and had appeared on many television talk shows, advertising it. He had given up on Serenity and was married. He invited Yuugi to his wedding. Yuugi didn't attend.

Ryou Bakura, one of the few people who could understand Yuugi, was living life how he always wanted. Free from the evil spirit in the ring. He had recieved a letter from his father to travel around the world with him. Ryou asked Yuugi if he wanted to go with him. Yuugi thought about it, but didn't go.

Yuugi Motou sighed, sitting alone in his room, finishing up his home-work. He had changed dramatically over the few years he lost his _Sennen_ Puzzle. For once, his growth spurt finally kicked in, sending him to a decent 5 foot eight and his eyes had lost most of it's young innocence. Although his hair had never been any more spiky. He chuckled at that, punching in some numbers into his calculator. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but he was deeply jealous of his former friends. They all had branched out of each other after the departion of - "him" as Yuugi liked to refer. They all had done something valuable with their lives. All of them, except for him. Yuugi. Instead, he was sending letters to stupid colledges he didn't even want to go to. Instead, he was sitting at home, helping his grandfather with the shop like he used to. Instead, Yuugi was sitting home alone doing his stupid home-work.

_**Instead, he was still that small loser who had no friends.**_

Yuugi slammed his fist on his desk, throwing his pencil across the room and shoving all his papers and text books onto the floor. He got up, and stopped, looking straight at himself in the mirror. He promised himself he'd never look at a mirror ever again, and he kept on forgetting to move this one out of his room... well, did he always forget? Or did he not really want to? Everytime Yuugi looked into one, his reflection reminded himself of ...

Yuugi looked the other way, rubbing his fingers around his eye-sockets, trying to erase the image from his head. This was all his fault, he knew it. He caused this to happen. He was the one who drove all his friends away. He was the one who pushed him away. And he was the one who lost it all. Everything that was dear to him. Yuugi felt his throat tighten, and he slid down onto the floor, pulling his legs to his chest. Even though it all happened three years ago, (or more) he could still remember everything like it was yesterday. Yuugi slid a hand to his chest, missing the gold solid up-side down pyrimid that used to be there. Till this day, Yuugi could close his eyes and see (vividly) the form of Yami.

"Damn," Yuugi whispered.

That name still hurt all over when he'd think it. It was the name belonging to the person who Yuugi thought of each day. He could still remember his last vision of Yami, before he left him. Yuugi couldn't form the right words to say, and now he regretted it. He should have shouted at him, told him how he felt. Instead, he was thinking about what everyone else would have thought of him. Everyone pictured Yuugi as this perfect innocent boy, who always put people before himself. And years before, that was true. But why was he commited to that title? He didn't want it, he wanted to be like everyone else. He wanted to stomp his feet, shout and tell him - tell Yami he needed to stay. Even if it would be selfish of him. He wanted to cry more, beg and plead for Yami to stay and never leave him. But he couldn't. Instead, he kept quiet. Telling him he'd never forget him.

_Maybe the only thing I said that was right,_ Yuugi thought bitterly.

Grandpa told him to move on with his life and to be happy that Yami had gotten what he wanted. But what did Yami want? Did he really want to leave? Did he even miss me in the afterlife? What was he doing now? And even if Yami would stop and listen to Yuugi, what would he tell him? Yuugi wasn't the best at finding the right words to say, especially in moments like that. And what hurt the most, was how Yami didn't even shed a tear. He kept on focusing his words on Yuugi instead, assuring him to stay strong. How they'd always be in each other's heart.

_Yeah right._

Yuugi felt empty. Hollow, numb and empty without him. He had lost the one person who changed his life. That person who saw Yuugi for who he really was. Helped him break out of his shell and finally have friends. Stand up for himself and have the coinfidence and courage he needed to be the person he always wanted to be. How could he just drop that and move on? No one could possibly understand.

_**...No one knew him like I did.**_

No one knew the conversations we have together. How Yami promised he'd always be by my side. He promised! And now he's gone, leaving me alone and back where I started before he ever came into my damn life. And like how it started, I never had friends. And frankly, I didn't need them. I don't need to hear "Get over it" "Live your life without em'" "It's in the past."

Truth was, before Yuugi had anyone. He was alone. Went to school alone, sat in class alone, ate lunch alone, went home alone. He was lonely, without anyone to talk to him or communicate with him. No one dared to, instead they all picked on him. Knowing no one would stand up for him. He didn't have any friends. Nothing Yuugi wished and dreamed for, ever came true. But without worrying about it, and worrying about school, he chose to pre-occupy himself. He began to work on the puzzle his grandfather gave him. It took him eight years. Eight years of torment, teasing, beating and humilation. But it never phased Yuugi. Yuugi had gone through so much, no one would understand. And when he placed that last piece of the puzzle in, he had made the one wish he always dreamed of.

_"I wish for some one to care for me."_

That was the one wish Yuugi had come true. The Gods had sent him Yami. He had found Yami. That one person who shared a; body, mind and heart with him. How could anyone expect him to just leave that? Yes, Yuugi could pretend. Pretend that he didn't care. Pretend to move on. It worked the first couple months after Yami left. But that smile began to hurt each passing day, and it didn't trick anyone anymore. They tried and tried to make Yuugi get his mind off him.

_**They. Just. Don't. Understand.**_

And again, Yuugi had to blame himself. Hang his head in shame, for everything that happened. Maybe if he had told Yami, then none of this would have happened.

"Yuugi, everyone has something they sooner or later, have to leave behind. You may think it's impossible now, but you can in time." Grandpa told Yuugi, every morning.

And Yuugi would always nod, smile and make himself toast. "I know Grandpa, I know."

It was almost like a routine. The words were bullshit to Yuugi though. They'd never understand.

Yuugi slowly got up and walked to the window, pulling the blinds up and peering out the window. It was raining. Yuugi chuckled, remembering the time when Yami flipped out, hearing thunder for the first time. He had jumped on Yuugi, sheilding him as if someone was attacking them. Yuugi had to tell him (after laughing hysterically) that it was nothing to be threatened with.

Yuugi smile turned into a frown, damn those memories. They only made everything hurt more. Yuugi leaned his chin on his palm, staring up at the pale sky. He looked over his shoulder, his room a mess after one of his daily: I-Hate-Yami-For-Leaving-Me freak outs. He got up, and kicked a book out of the way, walking out of his room, down the stairs and out of the house without a jacket, thanking Ra that grandpa was out for pizza.

* * *

Yuugi walked down the abandoned street, allowing the cold water droplets wetting his skin and his leather shirt. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he made his way to the front of the Museum, stopping and looking at the grand structure. Yuugi heaved a great sigh, as the rain fell harder. The museum was the place where the adventure and Yuugi's dream grew and died. It hit Yuugi hard, with the harsh reality of losing Yami and Yuugi always pushed it to the side. Thinking it wouldn't come anytime soon. That Yami would always be with him as long as Yuugi wished it.

But Yuugi missed it, missed the reality hitting him over and over again. He was wasting his time day dreaming.

Maybe this way, Yami was happier. Here, he was always being dragged into the whole "Save The World" crap. Maybe, in the afterlife he was finally having the relaxation and non-stressful life he always wanted. Maybe..

Either way, Yuugi just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. Hide from the world.  
Hide from his friends.  
Hide from reality.  
Hide from Yami.  
Hide from **himself.**

Yuugi finally opened his eyes, staring up at the sky. Yuugi still couldn't find ways to let Yami go. Crying was something Yuugi wasn't capable of doing. They were all dried up. Everything has to come to an end sooner or later, and this pain Yuugi felt. Pain of losing his best friend, his soul-provider and love, would eventually fade away. He spread his arms wide, welcoming the rain. Yuugi didn't want it to go. He didn't want to forget him. But if that was what it took for the pain to disappear, he was hoping it would come soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Really sad, I know. Please review! Or I shall releash Yuugi and his puppy dog eyes on you all! Right Yuugi?

Yuugi/Yami: -Yami holding a crying Yuugi in his arms-

Lammii: Oh no.


End file.
